Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{6}}{3^{-9}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{3^{6}}{3^{-9}} = 3^{6-(-9)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{6}}{3^{-9}}} = 3^{15}} $